Finding Heart
by ladythik
Summary: When Tony was young he had a daughter. Darcy Stark was kidapped at three months old and now 21 years later she is found again thanks to a Norse God and a secret organization. How will her life change now that she is Darcy Stark again?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_When Tony Stark was nineteen he had a daughter. When she was three months old she was stolen and he was never able to find who took her. Twenty-one years later Thor landed in New Mexico and Darcy Stark was found by shield. How will things change with the inclusion of an overprotective father/Tony and a convient bargaining chip in America's newest darling for Loki to use.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers, foul language, kidnapping, emotional abuse and mentions of torture. Past non-con and liberty with character profile. If you dont like it dont read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter One

When Darcy was born he was nineteen and immediately he was captivated by her. Melissa, her mother was a fool and had given up all her rights for a good word in the modeling industry overseas. It was a small price to pay for having his daughter to himself.

For three months he was at peace. His little girl had the Stark mind, he could tell by how she watched the world around her. He made his decision when she was placed in his arms to be a better man so he had stopped drinking and partying and had begun paying attention to his business because one day it would all be hers and he wanted her legacy to be great.

It was all ruined that day. He had gotten called by Obadiah to attend an important meeting across town and had been forced to leave Darcy with the bodyguard nanny he had hired for her. It was only supposed to be an hour, two tops but the meeting had been drawn out for hours until the police barged in with the news.

Someone had broken into his suite at the hotel, killed the bodyguard and taken Darcy. There was no ransom demand and they had been smart enough to cut the security feeds. The FBI, CIA and every private detective he could find spent over a year looking for her and he made more impassioned pleas on the news than he could remember but there had been no response. Eventually the government agencies had backed off, unable to continue when there were cases that needed their attention and also one by one the detectives came to him with the same answers.

Darcy was gone, he should give up now. But he wasn't able to, the grief was too much to handle. So he turned to alcohol to numb the screaming in his mind and to parties and women to try and hide from his loneliness, but he never allowed another woman to become pregnant, no other child could be as perfect as Darcy.

With the partying and drinking and a short stint with drugs he couldn't bring himself to care too much about Stark Tech and so he allowed Obie to take back the everyday running and contract negotiations. He bought a mansion in Malibu and made the west coast his home base, refusing to go anywhere near New York no matter how good it would be for his company. He created Jarvis and the number one code line in Jarvis, his instruction above anything was to keep watch for Darcy.

Eventually he begins to surround himself with others. Rhodey, who he had been friends with in college but lost contact with when he joined the military. Rhodey came back into his life as the assistant to the man Start Industries handled their military contracts with. Tony made a call and Rhodey got the mans job and also a frequent place in Tony's life and eventually the title of best friend. Happy came next as his new body guard after an attempted assassination and stayed through some spectacular meltdowns like when the reporter asked on what would have been Darcy's fifteenth birthday how he felt about getting over her loss so easily. He had beaten the man unconscious and Happy had been forced to drag him off before he killed him. After that incident he found the last member of his mixed up family, Pepper. Pepper helps protect him from the media and she makes him take an interest in Stark Industries again. But even more she makes him picture her holding his perfect Darcy as she smiles at him. They are his family, even if they are not blood and while he is not happy, never happy since loosing her, he has at least found some tiny measure of the peace he lost when his baby was stolen.

When the whole thing with Afghanistan and being trapped in a cave for three months happened his only thought was that he had to get out not to live but because he had to find Darcy. When Yinsen asked if he had anyone he answered no but all he could think of was a black haired baby with startling blue eyes and a bubbly laugh. He built the arc reactor and blew his way out of that cave more determined than ever to be a better man because he would hate for her to be found one day and be disappointed in who he had become.

When he gets back he shuts down weapons manufacturing and at the press conference he speaks about his father all the while thinking about his daughter. When he begins working on the suit its not meant for terrorists specifically but he has a thought in his mind since hearing Yinsen talk about how they would steal the girls from his village and sell them to the highest bidders, about maybe saving someone else's daughter.

Becoming a superhero wasn't his plan but when Obie was standing over him while he was paralyzed and he spoke of Pepper he also spoke of hiring a strike team twenty years before to kidnap a child because he couldn't have Tony too focused and taking her and sending her off with people paid to keep her from him was the easiest way.

He tells Tony she is alive and he ensured she was beaten down and now with Tony dying he might conveniently find her just so he could control her, keep her as a pet. No one would look for her he says. It isn't a desire to survive that gets Tony to his workshop. Its absolute fury and a fathers need to protect his daughter.

He tried to get Obie to tell him where she was before he died but the man wouldn't talk and neither his office at home or work has any clues. Tony lets Jarvis rip the mans life in electronics apart and he actually finds the payment for the kidnapping of his daughter along with the hundred thousand dollars cash paid each year to someone he can't find.

His heart breaks all over again until ten months later after dealing with Vanko and not dying from palladium he gets a call from Couslon who had left three weeks before. The words he has been begging and screaming in his soul to hear come over the line and if it wasn't for the new vibranium powered arc reactor his heart might have actually stopped.

"Mr Stark, we have found her. We found Darcy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **_When Tony Stark was nineteen he had a daughter. When she was three months old she was stolen and he was never able to find who took her. Twenty-one years later Thor landed in New Mexico and Darcy Stark was found by shield. How will things change with the inclusion of an overprotective father/Tony and a convient bargaining chip in America's newest darling for Loki to use.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers, foul language, kidnapping, emotional abuse and mentions of torture. Past non-con and liberty with character profile. If you dont like it dont read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea.

**Chapter Two**

Phil Coulson gets the call to get to New Mexico when some very odd readings are caught on SHIELD's sensors. When he gets there he learns about the unmovable 'satellite' in a crater in the desert. It takes him less than a minute to make the call for more backup and get a unit sent down after he see's the 'satellite'.

Once set up of the temporary base starts and general reconnaissance of the area turns up the information on Doctor Jane Foster and what exactly she is working on he gets a team and goes after her while demanding complete histories on Foster, Selvig and the student assistant. It isn't until he gets to them and takes a look at them all that the student catches his eye. Something in him is screaming and warning bells are going off demanding he pay attention, though he cant tell why.

She is nervous being surrounded by his agents but he thinks it is more the fact that they are men. She also watches them take her laptop and several of what look like engineering projects from a desk in the corner that doesn't look like it fits in with the rest of the lab, though he has it taken anyways just to be certain.

It isn't until after he gets back to base and has the tech squad demanding to know who built and coded some of the tech that he realizes something besides flaky college student is at work. Dr Fosters equipment is decent but nothing that anyone else even mildly tech savvy couldn't build. But the smaller tech including an I-pod that was taken to test for back up files is where the real genius shines.

The battery alone is modified and the thing could probably run his camp for several days, having it run an I-pod is wasteful and reminds him of something Stark would do. There is also a stack of notebooks with Darcy Lewis written on them with plans and schematics filling them along with equations and code that's so advanced his techs can't decipher it and they can only tell him that it is likely an AI comparable to Stark's and some other things like improvements for security systems for the DOD and CIA. He is impressed and after looking through the file on the girl, because he knows none of it is Foster or Selvigs, he demands a complete background check including her parents.

It isn't until the God has battled it out with the robot and left the earth on the rainbow bridge that his background check comes back. It isn't until he starts looking at her birth certificate and finds a notation that it is false and that there is no record of adoption that things get really interesting. He follows protocol in getting DNA and check-ups done on Foster and Selvig but he gets a bit more from the confusing Miss Lewis.

"I want a full genetic check, see who she really is because she isn't who her parents say. Best guess is kidnapping but she might be a black market child." he demands of the lab.

He spends the next two weeks keeping a close eye on his new scientists and his newest little puzzle. The twenty-one year old is fascinating and something about her tugs at him, though he can not think of why. He draws up full profiles of the based on their files and his observations on them personally and while Selvig is a good find for the Teseract program and Foster is brilliant if detached he can not figure out Miss Lewis.

She is constantly wary of he and his agents and even Selvig though it would take someone truly paying attention to notice. She doesn't like being around men especially men who hit on her. She is genius level smart but she hides it well and neither of the genius's she surrounds herself with have noticed. The hidden surveillance has caught he correcting their math twice and neither even imagined it could have been her. She had switched majors three times and he hears the scientists speaking about it but it is obvious they haven't bothered to check what her previous majors were. If they had they would never had delegated her to coffee girl. She started as an electrical engineer with a minor in mathematics and switched to computer programing design with a minor in chemistry before going to political science with a minor in psychology.

Her medical records read like every abused child's. At least one broken bone a year and one year there were three. Several times she had to have her shoulder reset from it being pulled from socket and when she was fourteen she was assaulted but refused to tell the police who. A week later her "father" was killed in an accident when his cars computer program malfunctioned. There wasn't a single more visit to the doctors besides general check-ups and her grades which had been bottom of the class before picked up until she was top of the class with honors. She graduated at seventeen and left for college on scholarship and not once afterward did she ever return to her hometown and there was no record of her speaking with her mother even once after she left.

Despite her brashness and well hidden fear she doesn't date. There are rumors, as there always are, about her with different men but not a single one turns out to be true. It makes Phil certain the assault was from the man the file claims was her father and even more certain after watching her watch the men around her that she was behind the vehicle computer malfunction. He does not mention it or even make a note of it in her file and goes out of his way to create a trail away from it, just in case. He would never begrudge a girl protecting herself from rape.

It isn't until he gets the file back on her 'mother' that things begin clicking into place. The woman, Carolyn Branty was a maid for Obadiah Stane twenty two years before and two weeks after the loss of Darcy Stark she and her husband show up in her hometown in Maine with a three month old daughter named Darcy and a healthy bank account.

He was the one who completed Stark's debrief after the thing with Stane so he knows the details and he knows Fury had made Darcy Stark a priority afterward so this information is literally just as big if not bigger than the Norse God who fell from the sky. He calls the lab running her DNA and informs them he needs it run against a specific file. Twenty-four hours later he has a confirmation, Darcy Elaine Lewis is Darcy Melody Stark.

"Director, we've found her."

"Are you certain?" the man asks. He has been kept in the loop the whole time but it wasn't until a few days before that he began seeing the same connections as Phil.

"Yes sir. There is no doubt. How do we handle this?"

The line is silent for a moment before the director speaks. "Bring the girl into protective custody and call Stark. I imagine he will come to you as quickly as he is able but if this gets out before he gets to you which is likely the girl could be in danger. Also send a unit for the woman who played the mother. If we don't get to her first Stark will kill her, especially after he gets her medical file."

"Yes sir. Would you like to make the call or shall I?"

"You do it Coulson, we want him to like you remember. If you are going to handle the initiative you need them to listen to you and we didn't have a way to make Stark do so before now. This is the in we need."

"Yes sir. I will handle it. Coulson out."

Once he had hung up he sent for Barton and Romanov, who had arrived a week after the Stark Expo disaster. He would need the woman to help Darcy feel comfortable enough to come in. Barton and he alone would cause her to balk and after the upset in her life she was close to breaking already, he and his agents had noticed her stress increasing over the past few days as more male scientist moved in to help Jane Foster and more guards filled up the remains of the town to rebuild and to protect the scientists.

What she didn't know was that over the last twenty-four hours the guards had switched their attention from Foster and Selvig almost completely to Darcy. While waiting for his agents, his two favorites to arrive he picked up his cell phone and after ensuring Stark was in his office at SI and not out in public he made the call.

"Speak to me Coulson." the mans voice sounded from the phones speaker.

He decided to simply tell the man, holding it back would do him no favors so he spoke clearly but with a tone that he knew would catch the mans attention.

"Mr Stark, we have found her. We found Darcy."

It was quite for a moment before Tony Stark's broken voice came again.

"Are you fucking with me. Because let me warn you if you are fucking with me I will break you. I will bring SHIELD to its fucking knees Agent."

"I assure you Mr Stark, I am not, as you say, fucking with you. We ran a DNA comparison. The results were 100% conclusive, we have found your daughter."

The door opened while he waited for a reply and he waived Clint and Tasha in quietly. When Stark spoke again he was slightly surprised but on reflection he shouldn't have been.

"You are in New Mexico, outside Puente Antiguo?" it was said as a question but sounded more like a certainty.

"I am Mr Stark."

"And do you have my daughter there or is she somewhere else?" his voice growled as Phil heard him moving around and the closing of a door while Stark called to his ever present companion Pepper Potts.

"I am on my way to fetch her now to bring her into the safety of the compound. I will have her with me in under half an hour and can have her on a plane to you within the hour if you would prefer."

"No I will come for her. You just protect her I will be there within two hours and my jet will be right behind me. Does she know?" he demanded an answer.

"Not yet. Mr Stark there are some things you need to know before you see her." he spoke quickly, because this could go very badly if not handled correctly and he felt rather protective of the girl already. How anyone didn't was a shock to him.

"Send me an e-mail I will have Jarvis review it and cover the relevant parts on the flight out to you." the man spoke. "Two hours tops Agent. God help you if she is hurt in anyway." were his last words before the phone clicked off.

It was quiet for only long enough for him to set the phone down and grab for his tablet to send the file through e-mail before Clint spoke.

"So what is happening. Were you right is she Stark?"

He hit send before standing and heading from the room with his agents following as he spoke grabbing keys to one of the SUV's and motioning for another one of the underlings to follow them in another vehicle.

"Yes she is. Darcy Lewis is Darcy Melody Stark." He handed Tasha the keys and climbed in the back while Clint got front side passenger. He needed to be able to make calls and send messages during the twenty minute drive to the old station where Foster called base. He started by sending a junior agent for soft drinks and some good snack food and having another agent turn one of the interrogation rooms into something more comfortable.

He also calls Dr Foster and informers her of his incoming arrival requesting that all three of them are awaiting him. Three minutes before he arrives at the scientists base he gets confirmation of Iron Man's departure and Pepper Potts making her way to the airfield while informing her assistant that both she and Mr Stark will be out of reach for the next few days and unless the world is ending they are not to be bothered. As the car comes to a stop in the parking lot his phone pings letting him know Perez Hilton and FOX news are both now aware that something is up with Tony Stark and have put out feelers to find out what exactly it is.

He walks confidently into the building with Clint and Natasha right behind him and while the SHIELD scientists are working on calculations and printouts and star charts the three original members of the Einstein Rosen Bridge team are in the small kitchen area drinking coffee and snacking on what looked like candied bacon.

He could easily believe it, Darcy goes out of her way to take care of her two scientists even though they don't seem to notice and the past week as her stress has risen she has been reported in the kitchen more and more often. There was a report on his desk this morning of another insomnia fueled cooking fest and candied bacon was on the list. He left Clint and Natasha to quickly check the perimeter while he headed over to Foster, Selvig and Stark.

"Drs Foster, Selvig, Miss Lewis." he nodded slightly in greeting.

"Agent Coulson, welcome. How can we help SHIELD today?" Dr Foster asked, bristling with indignation. She still hadn't forgiven them for taking her equipment even though they had given it back plus a generous funding allowance.

"Actually Dr Foster I am here to speak with Darcy." he smiled softly at the dark haired intern as he sent a signal for Barton and Romanov to clear the room. He could almost see her stealing herself. He had to give her credit her tension was well hidden behind her false smile. Had he been a normal person instead of an Agent he wouldn't see it, but he was an agent and he had been reading people since before she was born.

"How can I help you Agent I-pod thief?" she questioned brightly. He almost smiled at her newest name for him. She refused to call any of them by their true names and he could see her father in her in that. Heaven knew Stark refused to call anyone anything they preferred.

"I am certain you are aware with your background in political sciences that anytime a civilian is a part of something that the government wants kept quiet an extensive background check is done on all involved?"

She began looking very nervous but calmed slightly when he smiled and the lab was emptied except for them.

"Let me guess, I get to sign a very extensive non-disclosure and get sent back off to school?" she snarked.

"This conversation actually has very little to do with your schooling. It has more to do with you as a person. During your background check we became aware of something that required more in depth investigation. Are you aware Darcy, that the people who raised you were not in fact your parents?" he questioned gently.

He watched the worry, obviously over them finding out about her actions leading to the death of the man who abused her, change into confusion and then shock as he spoke. Now she simply looked at him blankly confused again before speaking.

"I am fairly certain you are wrong Agent. I think I would know if I was adopted." she said confused.

"You were not adopted Darcy. You were kidnapped." he watched the faces of the three and watched as Jane pulled Darcy close at the pronouncement, belatedly attempting to protect her from him or his truth he couldn't be certain.

"When we drew blood on you two weeks ago at your SHIELD exam we took the liberty of running yours against the missing children database. Because of the file we gathered on the woman who raised you we were able to run you against a specific child which cut the estimated time by quite a bit. Two hours ago we received the final confirmation as to your identity and we are taking you into protective custody while we await the arrival of your father. I am afraid you will be most inconvenienced over this but you will also gain quite a bit from it."

"If Darcy was kidnapped, then who is she?" Selvig demanded belligerently, resting his hand protectively on the young girls arm.

Phil looked the man over calmly ignoring his tone until he settled before turning back to Darcy who had been sat on a bench in the interim. She looked lost and the part of him that was held by Clint, the part that could still feel broke at the look on her face. He wanted to gather her to him and protect her, but Stark would be here to do that soon. She wasn't his, even though she was young enough to be. He wondered if this was fair to her. Sure she would be gaining her father who had never once stopped looking for her and who loved her more than his own life. She would get access to anything she wanted including the Stark fortune but in return for that she would deal with her life being an open book to the media and massive amounts of speculation to the masses.

Thankfully Shield could prevent the woman who had raised her from ever speaking but that wouldn't stop much because the rest of her hometown couldn't be silenced. But at the same time he had no doubt Stark would tear anyone who hurt her apart.

"Do you wish to go somewhere private Darcy or are you alright with the Dr's knowing now?" he questioned as Natasha came to stand beside him passing him a quick note which he glanced to. The mother figure had been arrested, good at least that was out of the way.

"I am fine with it. I trust Jane and Eric. You said my father was on his way, who is he?"

"Very well. You were born July 13th, 1991 to Melissa Jackson and Tony Stark." he watched all their faces as their eyes went wide and Darcy went pale, opening her mouth to speak.

"But that's not possible. Darcy Stark has been missing for years. There is no way I am Stark's kid. I am just Darcy. Alright maybe I was kidnapped or something. That would explain my parents hating me but I can't be her. Tony Stark loves his daughter, my parents couldn't even stand me."

"I understand this is a bit of a shock but I can assure you that you are indeed Darcy Stark. Our lab ran the test twice to be certain. Not to mention your intelligence and your skill with computers and technology. Tony Stark is on his way and I imagine he is going to remove you from New Mexico for at least a little while to get to know you and also to protect you. The news of you being found after so long isn't going to stay secret long. We are honestly not expecting it to last more than the next couple of hours. It would be best to begin packing now. Natasha will help." he gestured to the red head to his left and back.

Darcy just looked at him for a moment before standing and striding off, her movements quick and short indicating fury and rebellion. She was going to throw a fit in a little while, he just wondered if she would hold off for long enough for Stark and Potts to handle it or if it would be best to sedate her mildly until he could get her on a plane. He waited for Natasha to follow her, not daring to let her alone lest she run before turning to Foster and Selvig who both looked shocked yet determined.

Their faces closing off just as surely as they began to close him out. Darcy was one of theirs and they were not just going to give her up without a fight. He honestly didn't think they deserved the girl but they felt entitled to her and him coming in with the news that she was being taken away, never-mind that it was for her protection, was not going down well with them.

"What did you mean her intelligence. Darcy isn't stupid but she certainly isn't Stark genius smart." Selvig spoke first. At that moment Phil wanted to throttle him. Maybe he would get collected for the tesseract project but Phil would see the man suffered for it.

"Darcy is more than Stark Genius Smart. Her IQ is 196. The only reason she doesn't have a masters in Computer Programing and Electrical engineering is because like her father she is easily bored. Just because she switched majors three times doesn't mean she stopped knowing what she had learned and cultivating that knowledge. She is easily underestimated but if you had ever met Tony Stark you would see the same lack of attention. She understands every bit of what you are doing here and more than once while we have been watching that she has corrected your math."

"Well fine, Darcy is smart and may be a Stark but you can't just take her away."

"I am afraid Dr Foster that my ability to prevent Tony Stark from doing anything he wants to do is non-existent. Besides it will be safer for Darcy. I don't think you understand exactly how big of an issue this is. Darcy Stark is a household name. When she was born and named for the follow three months every fifth girl born was named Darcy or Melody. When she was taken the country mourned with Mr Stark. When Mr Stark became Iron Man a year ago and found out from Obadiah Stane before his death that Darcy still lived she became a priority for almost every agency on earth including several terrorist organizations. Could you imagine what someone could get from Stark if they held his daughter? He gave up weapons production but if someone held a gun to her head can you say that you doubt for a second he would hand them every piece of Iron Man technology he has. The safest place on earth for that girl is in her fathers arms. Wanting to keep her here because you feel you have some sort of claim on her is selfish and liable to lead to her death." he finished strongly, his temper snapping.

Clint had come up behind him while he was speaking to the woman who now looked near tears and he interrupted smoothly in an effort to calm the situation.

"Iron Man is twenty minutes out sir. He is pushing the suit to its limits. The Stark Jet has left Malibu and the estimated arrival is three hours. There has already been a call out to several security firms and private body guards and the sharks can smell blood in the water sir. The first order for furniture or anything for the girl and the secret will be out. Fury wants to speak with the girl and he wants to discuss initiative plans with you. Apparently he has changed his mind about last resort and wants us all together. Apparently protecting the girl is a worth while cause." the mans deep voice sounded.

Know he could only deal with so much stupid coming from such smart people Phil just smiles and steps away from the group after sending Clint to help pack up Darcy. He will call Fury from outside while waiting for Stark. Whatever Fury is talking about concerning the initiative is likely going to either be a fantastic idea or a terrible one and it was time for him to find out. As he walked towards the door he heard the first strains of Darcy loosing her temper.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **_When Tony Stark was nineteen he had a daughter. When she was three months old she was stolen and he was never able to find who took her. Twenty-one years later Thor landed in New Mexico and Darcy Stark was found by shield. How will things change with the inclusion of an overprotective father/Tony and a convient bargaining chip in America's newest darling for Loki to use.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers, foul language, kidnapping, emotional abuse and mentions of torture. Past non-con and liberty with character profile. If you dont like it dont read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea.

**Chapter Three**

"Mr Stark, we have found her. We found Darcy."

At those words Tony felt his heart clench and his breath catch, unable to believe what he had heard before he spoke.

"Are you fucking with me. Because let me warn you if you are fucking with me I will break you. I will bring SHIELD to its fucking knees Agent." he could hear the fury in his own voice but he couldn't help it as he pulled up his tracking algorithims. He had implanted a tracker in Agent's phone before the man had left but this would be the first time he activated it.

"I assure you Mr Stark, I am not, as you say, fucking with you. We ran a DNA comparison. The results were 100% conclusive, we have found your daughter."

He stood and opened his door waving Pepper in urgently before moving back to his desk and checking the program before speaking.

"You are in New Mexico, outside Puente Antiguo?"

"I am Mr Stark." the mans bland voice sounded with a hint of surprise.

"And do you have my daughter there or is she somewhere else?" he growled as he stood and excited his office. He was a bit worried of the people in the outer office hearing but he knew logically it wouldn't stay a secret very long. He moved swiftly calling for pepper to follow him as he headed to the roof and to his new assembling pad to suit up.

"I am on my way to fetch her now to bring her into the safety of the compound. I will have her with me in under half an hour and can have her on a plane to you within the hour if you would prefer."

"No I will come for her. You just protect her I will be there within two hours and my jet will be right behind me. Does she know?" he demanded an answer.

"Not yet. Mr Stark there are some things you need to know before you see her." Tony could hear the rush in the mans voice. What ever he needed to know wasn't going to be something he would like but Agent apparently thought it was important so he responded the best way he knew.

"Send me an e-mail I will have Jarvis review it and cover the relevant parts on the flight out to you." the man spoke. "Two hours tops Agent. God help you if she is hurt in anyway." were his last words before he hung up the phone.

He turned to Pepper who had been following him the whole time and was now looking at him with wide eyes. She had overheard the whole conversation and obviously knew this was going to be very big.

When he spoke he was almost choked.

"They found her Pep, they found Darcy. I am headed to her now but we need everything ready. I want you to follow in the jet and I need you to make a few calls and start getting things set up for me."

"Certainly Tony. Just tell me what you want and I will see to it."

"I need the safest Stark home readied which means the Stark mansion in New York. I want guards hired, the best of the best. I want time with my daughter so get us both at least a week off. We should be headed back here before the night is over so get the mansion readied first and contact a few designers to meet with us some time this week I want Darcy to be able to design her own room. She will need new cards and access to accounts and all of my homes. I don't know how she was raised but Obie suggested it wasn't very great so I don't want her overwhelmed but you know there are appearances to be kept so find some way to do that without overwhelming her and get the cook and housekeepers warned about comfort food and privacy."

The wole time he was speaking his Pepper was typing on her STARK pad, making notes and lists. When he stoped she continued for a few moments before looking up at him.

"How shall I handle the news Tony?"

"A tasteful press release will have to do for now, I won't subject her to more until she gets used to it." he stated harshly, the worry beginning to overtake him once more as he moved onto the assemble and Jarvis read his bio-signs to ensure it was really him before the suit began fitting around him.

"Alright. I will head to the airport now and handle everything on the way. Will that be all Mr Stark?" she questioned.

"He smirked just before the face plate was fitted and when he spoke it was through the slightly mechanical Iron Man voice.

"That will be all Miss Potts." He dipped his head slightly before turning and shooting up into the air as he begins speaking to Jarvis.

"JARVIS I need the tracker on Agents locked on target."

"If I may sir, why are we tracking Agent Coulson?" his AI questioned as he started the procedure.

"Agent has found Darcy Jarvis. This is in act with protocol One. Agent is on his way to our Darcy and we are following him there."

"Yes Sir, and might I say this is fantastic news indeed. Agent Coulson has also sent an encrypted e-mail as well sir. It is titled simply 'Darcy'. Shall I review it for you?"

"Yes JARVIS. I need to know what it says. As quickly as possible from the youngest age on."

"Right away Sir."

While JARVIS went to work on the file a map and flight plan flashed up on the hud screen of the helmet and after a quick glance Tony upped the suit to full power which he had honestly never used and shot off as fast as he could in the direction it showed. He had been flying for maybe twenty minutes when Jarvis spoke.

"I have finished the review of the file sent by Agent Coulson Sir. Are you ready for the information?"

"Give it to me JARVIS." he demanded.

"It seems Miss Darcy was taken by a Carolyn Branty. She was a maid in Mr Stane's household up until Miss Darcy was taken. There was an almost expertly forged birth certificate but SHIELD discovered it upon their background check of Miss Darcy which was reformed as standard operating procedure when they moved to seize the work of Dr Jane Foster whom Miss Darcy is interning. The file was ordered made more comprehensive upon discovery of the forged certificate and includes her medical records and school records. I am afraid Sir, that Mr Stane spoke he truth when he spoke of having her mistreated. There is significant evidence of abuse through out Miss Darcy's childhood which came to head when she was fourteen and was treated in the emergency room for assault of a sexual nature."

"What did you just say?" Tony growled out. His fury skyrocketing.

Obie had not only ensured she was beaten but he had allowed the bastards to assault his baby girl. The man had better be glad he was dead because Tony wanted to kill him all over again.

"The perpetrator did not succeed in raping Miss Darcy, she was apparently able to fight him off and escape and the hospital file indicates she did not recognize him. One week later the man who raised her died in an automobile accident that Agent Coulson has marked as having been engineered by Stane. After that point there isn't a single visit more to the hospitals or private physicians. Miss Darcy's grades shot up until she was head of her class and she graduated a year early and accepted a scholarship to Culver university where she apparently moved through the science department quickly. She has several minors completed and three partial majors. Two in hard sciences and the last which she is working on completing now in political science."

"Why doesn't she have the first two majors finished?" he questioned. He needed to know, to understand everything about her.

"He advisers notes indicate boredom. The man states that she petitioned several times to be allowed to simply test out of several of the required classes. Her professors all agreed she was capable but the policy wouldn't allow it and so in her boredom she switched majors after completing each of the minors. He adviser marked her as exceptionally bright and mentioned that she would have done well at MIT who tried several times to get her to transfer. She refused every time."

"So she is still very bright. But if she is studying political science why is she interning under an astrophysicist?" he questioned offhandedly.

"I am afraid sir that you have yet to program me with telepathic abilities Sir. You will simply have to ask Miss Darcy." the AI's snarky voice came through and even with everything he had heard he had to smile. JARVIS was the perfect counterpart to him and it was times like this that he was very happy to have built him.

"Thank you smart ass. I will do that. What is my ETA?"

"ETA is five minutes sir." the Ai informed him.

"Good JARVIS. Can you patch me through to Pepper."

"Dialing Pepper now Sir."

A ringing sound filled the air as Pep's picture showed up on the HUD. After three rings her voice came through.

"Yes Tony?"

"Hey Pep, I am almost there. How are things on your end."

"I have placed calls to every security firm I could find and the first ones shall be arriving at the gates of the New York mansion within six hours which means they will make it there before us. I have over a hundred waiting for approval beyond the first twenty which are from Flannigans, the usual firm we use. I have sent them to JARVIS for background checks and we can cut it down from there.

As for the mansion itself, we are having to pay a fine for demanding the Maria Stark Foundation vacate but it was only fifty-thousand so I approved it. They don't have much and with the house keepers they should be out in just a few hours. The housekeepers have been informed you and at least one other will be taking up residence by this evening at the earliest and that the master bedroom and the next best that is closest to the master should be readied. They will handle food and freshening the house as well as getting everything set up for you to begin occupying it. I went ahead and authorised the purchase of the parcel of land in Manhattan that you wanted for the new Stark Tower. I imagine you will want to be in New York for the foreseeable future and having a new project will be good for both you and the company.

I have taken the opportunity to draft a press release for you to look over and if it meets your approval it will be released within the hour. I have sent it to your phone just let me know what you think once you land. How much longer will it be?" she questioned.

"I can just see it in the distance now Pep. ETA in less than a minute."

"Very well Mr Stark. I will be there within two hours. Send me a picture of her as soon as possible."

"Will do Ms Potts. See you soon." without saying goodbye he shut down the phone and slowed his speed as he approached where Agent's signal was emanating from.

He came to a stop hovering over the building with the two SUV'S parked in front. A man with a bow and arrows was on the roof and though he was wearing sunglasses it was evident he was looking right at him.

"Coulson's inside Stark. Your daughter is ripping him a new one." the muscled man spoke with a slight drawl and a smirk.

Tony nodded and allowed himself to lower until he landed in front of the lab doors. He wasn't sure what to do now that he was so close to her but he knew if the information in the file was correct then meeting her in the Iron Man armor was a decidedly bad idea. If she shied away from regular men and really didn't like alpha men like agents then Iron Man was likely to terrify her. Luckily he was wearing the suit that could be folded down into the suitcase so removing it took a single command to JARVIS to release the locks and then folding it down. He was aware of some civilians on the street taking video and photos on their phones and with cameras but he couldn't focus just then as he folded up the suit and then straitened his actual suit which was Armani.

He bent to pick up the suitcase and with the blankest face he could manage he opened the glass doors and strode in to the converted car dealership. The first thing he heard was a young woman's voice coming from her. He knew instantly she was his Darcy. Her hair was long and dark even if it had been lightened with a bit of highlights. She was covered in layers which hid her figure but not very well. She was obviously curvy which she got from his mother and her tone was angry but her body language was drawn in as though while she was beign loud she was still attempting to not be noticed.

He saw it all before he registered what she was saying.

"You can't just tell me what to do. I can't just fly off across the country. If I leave the internship I don't get the credits and they are the last six I need to get my degree. I can't switch majors again the University won't allow it. If I loose this I am done. Four years down the drain and now degree. Besides I don't know him and I think your doctors made a mistake. There is no way I can be Darcy Stark."

At the end of her speech her voice broke. Obviously she wasn't accepting this very easily but at looking at her he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go again. Well if getting her a degree would make her happy then she would get a degree.

"I have an in with several Deans across the country including the dean of Culver. One phone call and I will take over funding of the project for Dr Foster. If in the process of granting her more funding and better research facilities and tools she choose to grant you the six credits early then you could still graduate on time but with no added danger to your person. If that would make your temporary relocation any easier then simply say so and it will be done within minutes."

Every eye had turned to him when he first started speaking. Coulson and Romanova had already noticed him but Dr's Foster and Selvig hadn't and they looked startled but Darcy, well Darcy was looking at him with no little amount of fear.

"Hello Darcy." he said softly as he drank her in with his eyes. He slid his hands into his slacks pocket to keep himself from reaching for her. He could feel himself needing to fidget but his phone beeped urgently as she was watching him and as much as he didn't want to he pulled it from his pocket and answered it. It was pepper and she was upset.

"Can you get to a computer?" her voice came over the speaker.

He looked at Agent who nodded and pulled out his tablet.

"I can. What am I looking for?" he questioned as the man and the others, including his Darcy came nearer to him.

"FOX news just announced Darcy had been found. I have already traced the leak back to the current head of the Maria Stark Foundation. I am sorry Tony but everyone knows."

Coulson had drawn up the relevant footage while they listened to her speak and when she was quite he hit play.

Greta Carlson was handed a piece of paper from offscreen and after reading it she looked up sharply receiving a signal from off camera before she smiled widely.

_We have just received news of what sent Iron Man rocketing of from Stark Industries this morning. According to an un-named source Tony Stark has ordered the evacuation of the Maria Stark Foundation's headquarters which until a little less than an hour ago was the famous Stark Mansion in New York. Sources have reliably informed us that he has also called in security and housekeeping to ready the home for the arrival of the Stark Heir. _

_That is right ladies and gentlemen, you heard it first here. Darcy Stark has been found alive and well. Many remember the tragedy striking Tony Stark as a single parent when his three month old daughter was kidnapped for his hotel room twenty one years ago. For over a year every agency around the world looked for the young heiress relentlessly before efforts were finally called off due to lack of leads and evidence. Shortly after the creation of Iron Man there were rumors that new information had been received regarding the abduction indicating Darcy Stark was alive but no one would admit to anything. We have confirmation now that almost two hours ago Tony Stark received word that his daughter had been found alive and well. Stay tuned for further updates on the situation as we receive them."_

Tony growled before speaking sharply to Pepper on the phone.

"You said the leak had been found?"

"Yes it was the current head of the donations department. The daughter of Senator Ryland. She has already been detained by Stark Industries security. How do you want to handle this?" Pepper didn't snap at him but he knew he would hear about it later.

"A tasteful press release acknowledging the truth of the situation while asking for them to respect our privacy during this time so that we may become reacquainted as father and daughter. If they respect our privacy during the next week I will call a press conference and speak to them personally while introducing my daughter." he ignored everything around him except for Darcy who was beginning to turn startlingly pale at the conference.

"Yes Sir. I will have it released before I land. I should be there within the hour Tony. Have you seen her yet?" she questioned softly even though everyone heard.

"Yes Pep. She is right here. She looks just like my mother and she is even more beautiful than she was as a baby. I will see you soon." he hung up again without saying goodbye.

"Well we expected something like this." Agent said from his left.

"You expected something like this. It isn't fair they should leave Darcy alone." the tiny Dr Foster demanded glaring at them all as though they were at fault while pulling Darcy close and handing her a glass of wine from a box.

He just managed to prevent a sneer from crossing his face at the box of wine. He bought bottles of alcohol worth several thousand dollars and his daughter was drinking bad wine from a box. Well he could remedy that. He was about to speak when he was beaten to it by Natalie Rushman or whatever her name was.

"The curse of her name means that Darcy will never again have autonomy. She is a Stark and she is also a very beautiful girl. Her wealth alone would bring her fame. With the addition of her looks and her story she is about to become the biggest news story since Iron Man himself. While it will be unpleasant at first you can learn how to handle them and I would be willing to help you craft a public face to wear. No doubt your father will help along with any PR staff he highers but I am a spy so I can teach you how to believe it yourself." she offered the last part to Darcy alone, looking her in the eye."

Darcy just looked at her for a moment before turning back to Tony.

"So you believe this? That I am your daughter." she was looking at him beseechingly, almost begging with her eyes for him to say no.

"I do. I only had to look at you to know you were mine. Agent says they ran the DNA test twice to ensure it but that wasn't really necessary. Your grandfather, you and I all have the same blue eyes and black hair and you have my mothers frame. You have very little of your mother in you which is fine because you are stunning without it not to mention your school files. You are my daughter and while I know it seems aweful you also are now once of the richest women in the world so there is that plus."

She simply looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Agent Coulson said you were taking me away for my safety. How long will I be gone for?"

He knew he needed to tread lightly for this part and so he turned up the charm and allowed his desperation to shine through a bit.

"I really do want to get to know you Darcy. I have wondered every day since you were taken what you were growing up like. What music, movies and foods were your favorites. Weather you liked science or literature. I wondered if you played sports or instruments. How you dressed, talked and played. I want time to learn you and teach you and for you to learn me to. I also want time to make you safe. I will always have a room in every one of my homes just for you but for now I would like it if you would at least spend the rest of the semester which is three months with me. After your graduation we will renegotiate. You can even bring your astrophysicist with you if you promise to feed her and water her and take her for walks." he snarked at the end.

It was the right move because she smirked before turning to Jane who looked at her for a few minutes, a silent conversation occurring between them. Foster nodded before turning to him.

"You said lab space was included?"

"Yes in New York. I will also help you fabricate new machines and give you funding and housing but you have to give Darcy her credits. I will allow her to assist you in your lab so long as it doesn't endanger her but if more Norse Gods start falling from the sky you are on your own." the last part was said very firmly. No way was he letting that be misconstrued.

Darcy would be kept safe.

Jane turned back to Darcy for another silent conversation before Darcy turned to him.

"Jane accepts." he watched as she turned to Agent and spoke to him about getting some of his 'jack-booted thugs to come help them pack.

"Miss Stark." the man nodded in agreement before walking away while Jane and Dr Selvig went to pack their personal bags. He noticed there were two rather full and battered suitcases next to the kitchen island and assumed they were his daughters. Soon enough it was just them left standing there observing each other. He wasn't sure if he should but he had been there for half an hour and hadn't touched her yet and he finally couldn't stop himself from reaching up and touching her face. He noted the flinch but she didn't move away and before he could register it he had her in his arms and was squeezing her as tightly as he could as though he could prevent her from every being taken again if he just held her tightly enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **_When Tony Stark was nineteen he had a daughter. When she was three months old she was stolen and he was never able to find who took her. Twenty-one years later Thor landed in New Mexico and Darcy Stark was found by shield. How will things change with the inclusion of an overprotective father/Tony and a convenient bargaining chip in America's newest darling for Loki to use.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers, foul language, kidnapping, emotional abuse and mentions of torture. Past non-con and liberty with character profile. If you don't like it don't read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea.

**Chapter Four**

Darcy liked to think she was smart. She knew she had a high IQ but she liked to think it was more than that. After all life was a harsh teacher and she had been alive for twenty one years. She had lived the first fourteen years of her life in hell on earth but once her father was dead she had been better. Sure her mother still hated her and was constantly hateful about it but the beatings had stopped and without the threat of her father there she had allowed her grades to come up and had begun exploring her curiosity about computers and technology. She went out of her way to learn self defense and build a modified tazer after she began exploring tech.

She had always understood science easily. Heck she had understood almost everything easily but tech, well tech was where she could shine. Her senior project in the robotics competition had gotten her several offers for full ride scholarships including Culver, MIT, and Tulane U. She had chosen Culver because the campus itself was astoundingly beautiful. She had found peace there and the science department was no joke.

She had been on an advanced and accelerated track, taking anywhere from twelve to twenty course hours a semester and then adding in all of the weekend only classes she could. The only problem was she learned the material too quickly and even her professors could see that. They all petitioned to allow her to test out of several classes but the scholarship guidelines were very strict so instead she simply switched major tracks twice more before landing in political science. It was different and when mixed with psychology it produced enough of a difference from her normal thought process that she was kept captivated until she had completed all of the required courses except for the science portion. It turned out that she wouldn't be allowed to use any of her previous classes to fill the gap even though she had minors in three other subjects, two of which had heavy science. So in desperation she had signed on for an internship with Doctor Jane Foster.

In the two weeks from accepting the internship and being required to show herself she had studied up on astrophysics enough that she understood everything the tiny brunette was saying. Which was why she couldn't understand why she was blocked from the science and ordered to fetch coffee and food and file papers. It was two weeks into the internship that she learned that while Jane, because she was Jane by then, not crazy Dr Foster. Jane knew she had switched her majors three times she had no idea what her other majors had been.

Darcy had simply laughed to herself and took the time to work on some of her own projects she had been neglecting with her extra time. She had finished the calculations for her new super battery modeled by Tony Starks arc reactor. She even sent in the application for a patent for it, because she knew it could make her millions.

Another month passed before Dr Eric Selvig showed up and interrupted her wonderful no boys allowed policy. Now Darcy wasn't a feminist and she wasn't a lesbian but after her fathers attempt when she was a teen she didn't like being around guys, especially male authority figures and Doc Selvig was Jane's mentor, which made him an authority.

She knew he thought she was an idiot and so he payed her no mind and she allowed herself to play up on his belief out of an attempt to become even more invisible. It had worked too until three days later a man had fallen from the sky. Darcy knew what she had seen but she didn't dare tell anyone, they already thought she was an idiot but crazy she couldn't handle so when the man began screaming about his hammer and he advanced on her she did what came natural to her and tazed him.

She had modified her tazer and it packed a hit knocking the man out cold. She was very glad to get rid of him at the hospital. Her skin had been crawling for the whole thirty minute drive there and when he was gone she relaxed a bit and gladly followed Jane and Eric back to the lab to collate data and make coffee.

When she spotted the picture she couldn't just ignore it because they might catch it later and hey, now she had proof she couldn't be called crazy. So reluctantly she had followed Jane back to the hospital and when they couldn't find him she couldn't decide if she was upset or relieved until they hit him with the van again. Dragging him back to the lab and watching him eat everything there and then huge amounts of food at Izzy's was astounding.

When he decided to go after the 'satellite' she breathed a sigh of relief until the truck drove by with Jane's machines in the back. They had run back to the lab which was being swarmed with huge guys who moved like military. Darcy had tensed, her fear and her fury intermingling as one man, in a sharp suit approached them and said they were taking everything in the name of national security. Darcy felt bad for Jane but her real fury was over seeing her desk cleared off including her calculations and coding books.

If they tried to publish her work she would kill them, every last one of them. The man in the suit, Agent Coulson was not anywhere near apologetic enough for her tastes and the way he watched her was annoying and worrying.

Afterward Jane and Thor had broken into the jack-booted thugs facility and she had offered to make Thor a false identity. She had only had about twenty minutes so it hadn't been very good work and having not realized exactly how extensive their system would be she had only created the basic FBI profile and given him Donald's name. She had watched on her laptop that had survived the purge by being hidden up on the roof as they tore through the false identity in minutes. She couldn't call Eric or Jane and warn them because she had no way of noting who was watching so she had crossed her fingers and prayed.

The very next day a giant fiery death dealer fell from the sky and destroyed Puente Antiguo and it turned out Thor was actually a God. Go figure. She wanted nothing more than to take the robot apart and find how he worked but she didn't dare draw attention to herself even though she knew her life had been shut down. Coulson and his goon squad gave back all of Jane's tech and they even gave back all of Darcy's things but she could tell they had been into her things. She wasn't sure if there was any damage but she couldn't find any besides spyware encoded into one of her programs on her i-pod. She got rid of it easily enough as well as the spyware on Jane and Eric's things and thought that would be the end of it until she was informed that like Jane and Eric she was now an asset.

She would be kept through the rest of her internship so she needed to go through the basic higher procedures like a physical where they took blood and skin and hair and made her run on a treadmil. It was awful even though she was in fairly good shape. But even that hadn't been the worst part. No the worst part was the new jack-booted thugs moving in around them. There was a constant stream of large commanding men as scientists and guards and she could feel her skin crawling.

She still thought she was hiding her discomfort well. She started cooking more and cleaning and hiding up on the roof working on her coding and writing new security for Jane's computers just in case. She also fell back on wearing as many layers as possible to hide her body from the men who kept leering at her until one day all the jerks were gone but the new ones watched her even more closely, just without any leering involved.

The next morning Coulson showed up and blew her world apart.

So now here she was sitting on the Stark jet with Jane, Pepper Potts, Agent's Barton, Romanova, and Coulson and oh yeah, Tony Stark.

Her father...

She was still in a bit of shock about all of this. Especially about the fact that she was now famous. She had tried everything to get out of uprooting her life but with Jane comeing along as well and being under orders from SHIELD for not only her safety but that of the free world, cause apparently terrorists and Hydra wanted her now. Having her was the same as owning Iron Man.

Before Pepper Potts had landed a press release was sent out admitting that she had been found and requesting privacy for the next couple of weeks. Darcy had watched as the news anchors spoke about it, wondering how she was found and her history all the while she couldn't respond because she was surrounded by Agent and Tony, her father.

Tony had hugged her for what felt like hours, so tightly she would be surprised if she didn't have bruises but while it had been uncomfortable it had also been very nice. She had felt truly wanted and loved, something she couldn't remember ever feeling before. Heaven knows the people who apparently weren't her parents had never made her feel loved.

The first big explosion after he had finally released her came from him and Agent C about their living arrangements. Coulson brought up something about an Initiative and it assembling early for safety and training. Tony had demanded time alone with her and Agent had said there would be plenty of private time for them allowed but that she couldn't be in better hands. Amazingly Tony had agreed with only minimal resistance after that argument and had made the calls to get more rooms set up while mumbling about upgrades and remodeling. Once Pepper had arrived and gotten a good look at her she had soothed Tony and taken over preparations while hustling them all out to a veritable fleet of SUVs that were each piloted by an agent.

Jane's equipment had been loaded into a van along with their bags and while Eric was sent back to the SHIELD compound on an assignment he had accepted the others headed for a landing field and loaded into the plane while a few photographers snapped pictures of them loading. She had been surrounded immediately by the agents and her father and Jane to protect her. Within twenty minutes her face was splashing up on E-news which was playing on the jet. It was astounding how quickly things were changing and this just drove it home.

She was sipping on a glass of some kind of wine that Pepper had handed her when Tony moved back over to her and sent the others away.

"Hey Darcy, are you holding up alright?"

She took the time to really look him over then. She had been a bit to amazed by him being Tony Stark and Iron Man to really look at him earlier. He was handsome she guessed, and she was a female version of him. Her eyes were the same startling shade of blue, so at contrast with her naturally black hair. He was tan where as she was a bit pale and while his mouth was hidden a bit by his facial hair she could see a smaller version of her lips on his face. His eyes were also watching her with a warmth that couldn't be faked. She finally responded.

"I have no idea to be honest. I think I am in a bit of shock. This is not what I thought my life would be." she chuckled softly.

"I know it must be different and that you feel like everything is being torn away from you. But I want you to know Darcy, that no matter what you can come to me. I will do everything I can to make this transition as seamless as possible for you and if there is anything you want you just have to let me know."

"Thank you for that. One quick question?" she hesitated but he nodded so she continued. "What do you want me to call you?"

"I guess Dad is out." he smiled ruefully. "You can call me Tony if you like unless you have something else in mind but if you want to use Dad you can definitely go with that."

"I will think about it." she smiled softly as he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at her intently.

"So Darcy, Agent sent me your file but I want to know you. What you think and feel and know. I saw you were good at tech and coding. Tell me about something you have created." he offered looking at her intently.

She could see how he could be intimidating but honestly she felt safer than she ever had before with the full force of his attention focused on her so she started talking after grabbing her favorite notebook from her messenger bag.

The remaining three hours of the flight passed quickly and she was able to forget everything but the science as she showed him her super battery and several more plans for programs and technology that she hadn't had the funds or the lab space to build in reality. He had extrapolated on the arc reactor and drew out equations on napkins and coding in her notebook while he promised to get her a degree in engineering and computer programing. Apparently being a Stark comes with benefits like not being held to full class requirements so long as she could pass a test.

As the plane began to descend into La Guardia she braced herself. They had already received word of the press waiting to catch a glimpse as they departed the plane. They had also received word that six bodyguards and three SUV's would be waiting for them. As the plane came to a stop a hat and large sunglasses were produced for her and she was surrounded and rushed into the waiting vehicles with Tony and Pepper. Jane would be riding with Agent and the other two would be riding in their own vehicle. Once they were in the cars the workers loaded up their bags and Jane's equipment. They were trailed by the reporters who were able to get to their cars in time but once they got to the gated mansion they were safe. The guards kept the vultures out and Darcy felt better knowing they were there.

The mansion itself was three floors above ground with a separate out building for a garage that looked like an old carriage house. It could easily hold fifteen cars. There was a round driveway with a huge sculpture piece in the middle and the grounds were extensive. The mansion itself was brick and had honest to god ivy and huge windows and double doors made of some type of heavy hard wood. They are let out in front of the front doors before the vehicles pull around to the side of the house to the parking garage.

The entry way is beautiful if dated. It reminds Darcy of old elegance. The type of style meant to prove something and by the elegance it was obviously meant to prove wealth. She is uncomfortable immediately and she see's Tony with the same look. There are a few people around working and one woman with a clipboard and several binders with her waiting off to the side as they are all settled into a formal living room.

The woman with the binder turns out to be a designer but she is put off until after the tour. The cleaning crew are gone after showing them to their rooms and Darcy is awed. Her room is the size of Jane's workshop and is done elegant but gaudy. It isn't her style at all but it is right next door to the master suite which Tony grimaces at but declares will work until the remodel.

Their rooms are on the top floor while everyone else is down on the second or first, even Ms Potts. Darcy is confused because she is almost certain Tony and the lovely Pepper are an item, with capitol letters but she doesn't say anything as the tour continues. The second floor is mostly bedrooms the size of apartments but there is also a study and the second floor of the library which is open into the first floor. She can imagine her face, it probably resembles Belle's from Beauty and the Beast at the sight of that library.

The first floor boasts the kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, gym and the covered path to the garage and acess to the backyard. The really exciting area is when they head down to the underground labs. Apparently Howard had three of them and Tony had kept them all up to date just in case even though he had never used them. He grins as he shows them the Lab Jane can use and then drags Darcy off to show her his toys.

After the tour she sits back nervously as Tony lays out blue prints and talks with the decorator and a contractor who had showed up in the meantime. He makes noises about J.A.R.V.I.S. And the requirements for the A.I. As well as the other security systems he intends to instal while Agent and Natasha and Clint throw in their two cents as well. Once all of the basics are taken care of the designer speaks with Darcy first showing her pictures and fabrics and completed rooms until she is overwhelmed and unable to handle anything else turns and leaves the room in the middle of one of the woman's sentences.

She can hear the woman ask what she did but Darcy ignores her as she runs from the room and up the two flights of stairs to the room she had been assigned. It was twenty minutes before Pepper Potts showed up and let herself in.

Honestly Darcy is a little confused, she was expecting Tony and honestly expecting a lecture about being ungrateful and if experience is truthful maybe a slap or two. Pepper just sits on the edge of the bed and begins speaking.

"Its overwhelming isn't it?"

Darcy looked at her and arched a brow, not sure where this was going.

"I was raised in Seattle, Washington by a school teacher and a realtor. Neither of my parents came from money but while we weren't rich I didn't mind. I got a scholarship and a job to put myself through college for an accounting degree and I was happy with that. Tony Stark found me when I caught a mistake in his math. He was doing his taxes and I found a mistake that would have cost thousands. He made me his personal assistant the next day. But a week into handling his schedule I was cornered by a group of reporters outside of my apartment. It was a crummy three story walk-up and I was in simple department store work clothes. I didn't mind when the pictures came out in a trashy magazine but Tony was bothered. He gave me a raise and a company loft in a secure building. The thing was, I had stood up to him against the reporter and somehow that made him respect me as more than a simple paper pusher. Ever since then when he wants to thank me for something I get a pair of ridiculously expensive high heels or a nice dress. He has never once thanked me for standing up for him verbally, and he has never told me what I mean to him in words but giving me things and making my life easier is his way of showing his care. I understand that this is overwhelming and you likely don't even care about what your room looks like but right now this is the best he can do for you. I will handle everything if you want, I usually do for Tony, but it would mean a lot to him if you had some say in it." the woman's voice finished as she smiled at Darcy.

"I just couldn't take anymore. She was showing me so many different things and I have never made choices like that. As a kid it was my parents, or well my not parents I guess who decided my room and then college was a dorm and what was cheapest. I haven't really thought about what I like." she shrugged apologetically.

"Alright answer me this, what is your favorite color?" the red head questioned.

"I like turquoise, but I wouldn't like very much of it. Too much would be awful."

"Alright you you like a big bed or a small one?"

"I have never had bigger than a twin but I like to sprawl so something bigger would be nice."

"Do you like a lot of pillows or just a couple?"

"I like as many as I can get, especially feather pillows." Darcy grinned, holding up her ragged pillow in the white pillow case that she dragged everywhere with her. Pepper chuckled.

"So you have no allergies to down?"

"Nope." Darcy popped her 'p'.

"Alright, I think I can get something figured out for you. I will talk to the designer and she can come up with a couple of different designs and you can pick from those. Having a starting point will make it less stressful."

"Thank you Mr Potts. I don't know why she couldn't make it easier like that."

"I think she expected you to be Darcy Stark, not Darcy the girl who just found out she was a Stark." Pepper smiled as she stood.

"Now Darcy your bags should be up here soon. We are going to have to go clothes shopping soon but that can wait a day or two. If you want to look online and find a few pieces you like we can start from there. I think modest and casually elegant will suit you. I have a few ideas and I will get them to you by tomorrow so you can see if you will like them. We will be having dinner in half an hour Darcy, I think the others would like you being there." she smiled softly one last time before leaving the room.

Darcy laid back on the bed and allowed herself to relax and think over everything. She still wasn't sure what to think but Tony had been like a little kid showing her treasure and trying to win her with it. It was sad in a way, that he expected to have to buy her but now she understood it a little better. At least it wasn't just her he did it to. He obviously really wanted to be her father and if she was honest having a father lover her that much would be amazing, she just had to let him. Well she would try, but she wouldn't use him.

If he wanted to be a good father she would do her best to be a good daughter to him. The first step would be getting to know him and spending time with him. She would start with dinner. She got out of the bed and moved to the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face before with a deep breath she headed down to the dining room with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **_When Tony Stark was nineteen he had a daughter. When she was three months old she was stolen and he was never able to find who took her. Twenty-one years later Thor landed in New Mexico and Darcy Stark was found by shield. How will things change with the inclusion of an overprotective father/Tony and a convenient bargaining chip in America's newest darling for Loki to use.

_**Warnings:**_ Spoilers, foul language, kidnapping, emotional abuse and mentions of torture. Past non-con and liberty with character profile. If you don't like it don't read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea.

**Chapter Five**

It was two weeks to the day from her finding out about her abduction and apparent birth father that the promised press conference finally happened.

The previous two weeks had been spent redoing the mansion and getting to know her dad. After the first little blow up with the decorator she had made a conscious effort to get along better with everyone and to really get to know Tony, eventually realizing he was the parent she had always wanted. She had really gotten to know him while she worked with him to rewire the mansion to make it J.A.R.V.I.S. compatible. He had showed her how and when she had picked it up easily he had smiled at her with so much pride it made her heart ache. Not to mention he had broken down her physical barrier and she felt completely at ease with him hugging her or leading her somewhere by the hand. He was the only man since the attempted rape that she willingly allowed into her personal space.

She had spent increasing amounts of time with him over the next two weeks while they got to know each other and as they were both insomniacs it had equaled out to a lot of time together. He had even helped her pick her new wardrobe along with Pepper and Natasha. He had rented out Sac's for a day and with an army of guards they had ventured out for new clothes. All of her new things were lovely with simple lines and beautiful colors. There were even several pencil skirts and some specialized but modest pin-up pieces to fit her form. She had a handful of new evening gowns and formal wear including cocktail dressed and several business outfits along with some more casual clothes that were more elegant than her jeans and t-shirts.

She was dressed for the conference in a fantastic pencil skirt, stockings that had the stitching in the back, a beautiful sheer iron man red blouse with a nude camisole underneath it and the most fantastic pair of four inch patent red pointed toe stilettos she had ever seen. The shoes alone could have bought her a used car. Her hair had been trimmed and curled in old Hollywood glamor style and her nails were painted in a simple clear gloss after her mani-pedi the night before with Pepper and Jane.

The press conference was being held at the site of the new Stark Tower and they were arriving in a limo. Her dad, which she actually called him now, was next to her in the car in a three piece suit with a white shirt and red tie to make him match her. Pepper, Natasha and Coulson were there with them in the vehicle and Clint apparently already had a perch chosen and was set up in anticipation of trouble. There were also several others for a security team already on site and as the limo pulled to a stop she took a deep breath and put on a soft smile. Her dad grabbed her hand and squeezed it and once the door was opened he stepped out first before reaching back in for her and pulling her out beside him.

There were dozens of reporters and even more random fans there and the roar of the crowd was overwhelming with the flashing cameras and she really wanted to just climb back into the car and hide for a lot longer, like the rest of her life but it wasn't possible. This was apparently her life now.

Over the past two weeks she had been amazed at how much of her life came out. Old class mates were questioned on live television. Her professors were reported saying it all made sense now that they knew she was a Stark. Izzy from Puente Antiguo was questioned in her diner and refused to speak chasing the reporters from the diner. Luckily S.H.I.E.L.D. Had kept the woman who raised her out of the news except to report on her arrest and sentencing. She got twenty years for kidnapping and child abuse and Agent said she would never be heard from again. Darcy decided not to ask any questions.

Darcy allowed herself to be pulled from her thoughts as they were ushered to the platform that had been set up for them. It took several minutes of them standing there, her at her fathers side and surrounded by guards before the reporters and everyone else were quiet enough for them to be heard. Her dad stepped up to the microphone and spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the space for the new Stark Tower which will be dedicated to my daughter who has finally been returned to me," he turned and pulled her to him, smiling softly before speaking even louder. "Darcy Stark."

There was an explosion of sound before her dad pointed to one of the reporters.

"Jermiah Smalls of the Herald Mr Stark. How was Darcy found?"

There was a cover story that was based mostly on truth and thankfully Tony stuck to it.

"Darcy was working as an intern for Dr Jane Foster when Dr Foster caught the attention of an Agency Stark Industries is affiliated with for scientific research. When Dr Foster was recruited she and Darcy were given complete background checks as complete physicals which include DNA testing to see if any new hires are related to anyone else we have working for us. Darcy of course tagged as a special case and once the test had been run twice more with the exact same conclusive results I was contacted and I immediately went to her while calling in some old contacts to see if it was truly possible. I am very thankful for college internships." he grinned cheekily.

Darcy smiled up at him. The next report was from the times and was for her asking about her childhood.

"I know my father has a few exclusives set up for later in the day but I don't imagine this one will hurt that. As everyone knows now I was taken with the express intention of hurting my father. The couple who kept me were ordered to keep we down trodden and the abuse I suffered as a result was highly unpleasant."

The next two questions were about her schooling and if she was dating. She responded that due to her fathers intervention she would be taking her masters test in several fields and that no she didn't have a boyfriend. There were a couple questions about if she would be taking over as CEO from Pepper to which she responded no and after a few more on other random questions including if she would be getting an Iron Man suit the press conference was ended.

It was as they were making their way back to the car that the trouble everyone had been worried about finally came. A group of three people suddenly moved on them one grabbing her and tugging her away while the other two drew guns to hold off her father and the others. Natasha had miraculously disappeared in the screaming crowd who had realized what was happening after the first gunshot rang through the air. She kept being tugged even as she fought before she finally screamed for Tony.

"Dad!" her voice was heard over the crowd and as though it was some sort of signal the man who had her jerked to a halt and the arrow sticking from his chest was the obvious reason. As quickly as she could blink the other two attackers were down and Tony had her in his arms as they were surrounded by the security staff and ushered to the waiting limo.

Already reporters were talking into their cameras and she was close enough to hear one as they passed.

"just moments ago the attack was stopped by unknown forces but not before everyone present was able to hear the cry of 'Dad' echo from Darcy Starks mouth. Undoubtedly this means that Darcy Stark already feels safe with her true father and we can only hope this attack does not set the newly bonded family back."

Darcy could hardly breath from the lingering feeling of hands around her body and when her father held her close from inside the limo she allowed the tears to fall.

"It's alright Darce, I have you , you're safe sweetheart." her father hushed her as the limo sped through the streets while Coulson barked orders into his phone.

Apparently Agent was pissed because his voice had an inflection and Darcy could see how he might have risen through the ranks at SHIELD so quickly. He was definitely intimidating. The limo made it back to the mansion in record time since it was being led by a SHIELD escort with the flashing lights and sirens. Once at the mansion she allows Pepper and Nat to usher her up to her room and she gladly strips and showers, knowing that a Detective from the NYPD is on their way and she will be required to answer questions. When she gets out she goes for comfort over style and throws her wet hair up into a wet messy bun on her head after slipping on yoga pants and a racerback tank top before going to find her dad. She doesn't have to look far as he is waiting outside her bedroom with his fist raised when she opens her door, poised to knock.

"Hey dad." she manages a tremulous smile before he simply opens his arms and she gladly allows herself to be drawn into them.

'Are you alright baby-girl? Did you get hurt?"

"I didn't get hurt, just scared. We expected someone to try something we just didn't expect them to get so far. How long till the police get here?"

"They arrived while you were in the shower actually. You don't have to meet with them Darce, I can send them away." he offers.

She pulls back and smiles softly at him. "You are so protective. The police aren't going to hurt me dad." she says as she allows him to lead her down the stairs.

"Is there anything I shouldn't mention?"

"No mentioning Clint by name, he is simply a government Agent assigned to guard you by SHIELD. We will handle that." Coulson says as he comes out of nowhere. His freaky ninja training has gotten to Darcy more than once no matter how observant she is.

"Can do Agent. Lead on." she gestures with her hands as she and her father follow him.

He leads them to the guest parlor. It is every bit as pretentious as it sounds and was designed as a show of obscene wealth and power for moments like this she suspects. There are two police officers in uniform and one detective in a suit being handled by Pepper when they arrive. Pepper quickly moves to flank Darcy as she enters and Darcy allows herself to be led to her seat on the couch while her father and Pepper sit on either side of her in a protective move. Phil stands behind the couch as a silent but watchful guardian and Darcy laughs internally at the detectives face of consternation. Obviously he thought he would be questioning her alone but her father would never allow that to happen.

"Miss Stark, I am Detective Bell. I understand today has been a little stressful for you but I only have a few questions. Firstly did you recognize any of the three men who attempted to take you this afternoon?"

"I had never seen any of the three before today Detective." she answered without offering any extra information.

"Alright Miss Stark. Now do you happen to know who shot your attackers? The one remaining assailant was taken by an Agency called SHIELD along with the two who were killed in their attempt but we have witness reports stating that arrows were used instead of bullets. Do you have any idea who would use a bow and arrow to protect you?"

"I am afraid I only know the names of my personal security team Detective and insofar as I know none of them use antiquated weaponry." which was technically true, Clint's bow and arrows were state of the art and quite a bit more high-tech than anything these officers were likely to ever use.

"If the bow wielder is one of mine then they must have been extra protection assigned by SHIELD as back-up but you would have to ask SHIELD about that."

She could see the Detective getting frustrated but he didn't dare take it out on her. The man had no issue about giving Coulson the stink-eye though.

"Now about SHIELD Miss Stark. Can you please explain why you have a government agency that is so secret it technically doesn't exist protecting you?" the tone was snappish but he was still looking at Agent so she knew he was trying to dig at the man. That didn't stop her from using the Stark razor tongue on him though. She leaned forward and her face went firm while her tone was unforgiving.

"Detective let me be frank with you. I am the single most valuable kidnapping target in the world at the moment. At last count there was a five million dollar price on my head. Every terrorist organization and several of the world governments are willing to do anything in their power to get their hands on me." she could see the chagrin on his face as well as the shock.

"I am under SHIELDS protection because who ever has me has Iron Man. SHELD is a world power and their main goal in protecting me is to insure my father remains uncompromisable. The man left alive is likely being interrogated to ensure he and his cohorts were working alone. If they were you might receive him once SHIELD is done with him but if they were working for someone he will never be seen again. I appreciate that you want to solve the crime but at this point it isn't going to happen. Now I have had a very trying morning and I want to retreat to my safe place and regain my composure. I am sure you understand how this can have brought up memories I would rather not face with an audience."

"Miss Stark, if you are interfering in the pursuit of justice we can hold you..."

He was cut off buy the quiet fury in her dad's voice.

"Be silent Detective." he hissed as he stood. "You do not come into my home and threaten my daughter, especially not after today. Agent Coulson could have answered every question you asked, you simply demanded to speak to my daughter as an attempt to assert your meager authority. We indulged you because we could see no harm in it but you have insulted my daughter quite enough. The arrow was shot by an assassin who works for SHIELD, the assailants were taken by SHIELD and the investigation is being handled by SHIELD. We are finished here. Pepper will see you out. Darcy come with me." he offered her his hand and she knew better than to deny him.

In the short amount of time she had known her father she had learned quickly that while everyone thought he was nothing but a playboy and a scientist, they were all wrong. Yes he was wild and while his actions may seem impulsive his mind worked so quickly that he already knew exactly how they would play out and was several steps ahead of everyone else. There was a core of steel in him and that was what drove the Iron Man armor. He had quietly spoken to her of the assessment shown to him by Fury and 'Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended'.

"_See the thing is Darcy-girl, I am a narcissist and I am also not a team player, but above that I am very much the type to do something just because I was told not to and telling me I am not good enough is a sure fire way to get me to go above and beyond your expectations. Fury had Black Widow with me for a month and Coulson before her. There are a dozen therapists and psychologists who would all tell him the same thing. The best way to get me to want to be an Avenger and to give it my all is to tell me I can't. He thinks he has me wanting something I think I can't have but the best mask baby-girl is the one no one knows exists. The narcissist and self-obsessed Tony Stark is what everyone has always wanted and so it is what I have always given them. They have known that was who I was for so long they have forgotten to stop looking for who I really am. I knew when I designed my first weapon at eight and my father looked at me with a hint of fear that I would have to make people think I was harmless. For almost thirty years I have worn a mask and not even Natasha can boast that. I will allow Fury to keep his delusions if it makes him feel better but I know and now you know who I really am. I will die and I will kill and I will feel no guilt so long as doing so keeps you safe."_

And so when he held out his hand she took it and allowed him to pull her up and she followed him from the room. She had no doubt that Detective Bells days as an officer were limited but she didn't really feel bad about it as she followed her father down to his lab. She had told the truth she wanted her safe place and since really getting to know him her father was her safe place. The workshop was comforting in that besides her bedroom it was the safest place in the house. The scent of engine grease and the tang of metal filled the air along with the gentle whir of machines and the bots who immediately converged on them.

Dummy, You, and Butter-fingers were her dad's babies and just like JARVIS they were family. Her brothers just not in flesh and blood. She knew they had sensors to register sensations so she gladly ran her hands gently along all three in greeting as they beeped and whirred at her, rolling around her like giant metal puppies.

"Hey guys, did'ya miss us." Dummy beeped at her and his clawed arm bumped at her hip as he did his best to embrace her with only one 'arm'.

"Hey guys give her some room yeah. I am sure she doesn't want to be crowded." her dad flapped his hands at them trying to shoo them away with a laugh.

"Its alright Dad. I don't mind them. Honestly I would love it if they could roam the mansion with me. Do they have to stay in the workshop?" she questioned him as she maneuvered around their metallic wheeled bodies and over to the holo-bench her Dad was at looking at something he had already pulled up.

"Their docking stations are down here Darce, and they can't really get in the way down here. It would take a bit more coding to allow them to learn the rest of the mansion and that might affect their personalities. I can try to do it if you want but they might not be themselves anymore." he turned intense sober eyes on her as he seemed to be looking inside of her.

Darcy knew what he was speaking about and it horrified her as much as she could see it horrified the bots. Dummy hunched down and began to quietly back away at the conversation and the other two had already moved away. Her dad was speaking of unmaking them. Taking everything that made them Dummy and Butterfingers and You and ripping it out. She felt a little sick at the thought and immediately shook her head no in denial of the change. She knew it was right when her dad smiled at her softly, the kind she knew had never been caught on camera or been given to anyone else, just to her.

"Good choice. It is risky enough simply moving them from Malibu to here and that is why I have done my best to set this workshop up as close to the Malibu one as possible. They can download new maps easily but navigating them especially with new people around would need new coding."

"I am sorry, I should have realized that but it didn't register. I would never want them to change, just like I would never want JARVIS to change."

"I thank you Miss Darcy." the comforting British voice sounded through the labs as Dummy rolled back closer to her.

"No thanks necessary J, you are awesome as you are." she smiled at the nearest camera before turning back to her dad and what he was working on.

"So what about the rest of the interviews dad. I know you said something about a couple exclusives today. Have those been canceled or do I need to go change again?"

"Ahh, no. I didn't cancel them but they have changed. The exclusive is with Christine Everhart of Vanity Fair and some reporter from Time magazine. They were going to be in person out in the world at their hotels but now they will be coming here at about three hours. You don't have to dress up but you can change if you want."

"I will get ready closer to when they get here for now what are you working on?"

"Ah well I do believe daughter mine that SHIELD is currently looking for the Captian America. I hacked them last week after Jarvis overheard a conversation between Agent and Clint."

"And by believe you mean know because you hacked them and by overheard you mean you have J spying on the SHIELD agents."

She chuckled at his mock offended face. He raised his hand and settled it over his arch-reactor.

"You hurt me child of mine, right here." he patted over his heart causing her to giggle and him to smirk.

"Alright Darcy, you caught me. I hacked them. I honestly wouldn't have bothered if they hadn't been trying to keep it a secret from me in my own house. Just think of all the things I could be missing if you hadn't been found. They never would have moved here if you hadn't been found. But SHIELD has been looking for the good Captain for a very long time and they have it down to a couple hundred square miles of where he could have gone down at so I started working on it. I factored in weather at the time of the crash along with his last known coordinates and the speed of the aircraft and then I worked in continuing weather and tidal patterns for the last seventy years and I have narrowed it down much further to a ten square mile stretch. I thought about using the information myself and I even used the satellites to look but I think he is likely still under ice so I have instead designed this fantastic machine to be taken to the glacier and it will target the signatures of the metal of the shield and will then drill down to his resting place. SHIELD seems to think it is possible his body just went into stasis like a form of cryostasis. They think they should be able to wake him up so I am going to give them the chance."

"Alright so have you built the device yet?"

"No, I am just going over the final schematics. Wanna look it over and tell me what you think?"

"Sure!" she grinned happily. Getting to double check her fathers work was always fun because his designs were always so elegant and he never seemed to miss anything. It was a few minutes of going over everything before she asked a question.

"How do you intend to prevent the drill from becoming brittle in the ice?"

"Ah that is a problem I solved the same way I keep my suit from icing. The sensors have been fabricated using different metals and they heat minutely, not enough to be felt but their use gives off enough heat to keep them and their surrounding metal at a steady temperature. It will also help to cut through the ice faster."

"Alright. Is this remote controlled or does it need an operator?"

"See this bit here, it is satelite linked to JARVIS. He will control it. With some input from me obviously. SHIELD will have agents on the ground but we won't need to be there."

"That sounds good. It is probably freezing there. Have you spoken to Coulson or Fury about this yet?"

"No I intended to build it and then tell them. It should only take around six hours to fabricate it. I was going to have it done tonight and tell them in the morning. If it went well we could be defrosting a national icon tomorrow evening. The flight there shouldn't take more than three hours with the new quinjets I designed them."

"I guess we should see about setting up another room them. I imagine if anyone would be an Avenger it would be Captain America."

"Already on it child of my loins." he singsonged causing Darcy to squint her nose up.

"Gross Dad. I don't want to think about your loins."

"Oh but Darcy, surly you know how babies are made!" his fake look of shock was ineffective due to the humor in his eyes. Darcy couldn't help but shriek with laughter as he began a horrible 'talk' about the birds and the bees. Dummy saved her just as it was getting ridiculous by spraying her father with the fire extinguisher. He sputtered as she just laughed harder.

This was what family was like, she thought as he finally joined her in laughter.


End file.
